Changement
by JacksonGames
Summary: Plongez vous dans le monde de Percy Jackson mais cette fois-ci aucun d'eux n'a de pouvoir. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

On marchait jusqu'à notre arrêt de bus, toujours les memes qui étaient en avance ou du moins qui prenaient le banc. Ça m'énervait de savoir qu'ils allaient se faire jeter. Apres tout c'était le rôle du quaterback de virer les "loosers", c'était comme sa dans notre lycée, il y avait des groupes, une échelle sociale. J'etait plutôt bien plassé, catégorie "Semi-populaire". C'est-à-dire que j'etait connue par les "loosers", les "intellos" et par certain membre de l'équipe de foot. Percy, le quaterback, ne me connaissait pas mais j'avais le droit d'aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus avec son petit groupe composé de : Annabeth Chase, une grosse tete mais qui est assez cool pour trainer avec Percy, Piper McLean, une fille d'une beauté assez peut commune mais qui est autorisée a trainer avec Percy, Jason Grace, un autre footeux le bras droit du quaterback et pour finir Thalia Grace, la grande soeur de Jason mais si elle traine avec Percy c'est uniquement parce que sa meilleure amie, Annabeth, traine avec cet imbécile de quaterback. J'avoue avoir une dent contre eux. Ils mettent tout le monde dans des sacs et ils veulent meme pas savoir qui nous sommes réellement. Nous savons bien qui ils sont, des enfants a qui tout réussi, qui ont la belle vie, deux parents géniaux et riches qui les laissent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Nico Di Angelo était a l'arrêt, lui était sinistre mais au moins il me regardait, il m'aidait quand j'avais besoin. J'aimais bien être avec lui, il est comme un frère. J'envie la vie des gens populaires meme si je sais qu'apres le lycée ils ne seront plus rien.

Le bus arriva, Nico me lança un regard qui voulait dire bonjour, je lui souris en retour. J'etait aussi autorisé a me mettre au fond du bus, le coin reservé aux comiques et aux populaires. Percy parlait du match d'hier ou nous avons gagné. Annabeth avait la tete plongé dans ses livres, Jason rigolait avec Percy de leurs exploient, Nico écoutait de la musique (surement du rock), Thalia rigolait aux pitreries des garçons, Piper souriait et essayait d'expliquer a Annabeth comment soigner son style. Annabeth ne semblait pas l'écouter, elle leva la tete de son livre et me regarda, mon coeur s'emballa, elle avait des yeux que je n'avais jamais prit le temps de contempler. Elle me dit alors:

"Salut, est-ce-que tu aimes la maniere dont je suis habillé ?

-O-oui j'aime beaucoup. Répondis-je en begaillant.

-Merci beaucoup de ta réponse, me dit elle avec un sourire."

Elle se tourna vers Piper et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "Machin aime bien alors tais toi s'il te plait". Cette simple pensée me rends triste, elle ne savait surement pas comment je m'appelais ni qui j'etais. Elle devait connaitre mon surnom "l'enflammeur" mais surement pas mon vrai prénom ni mon nom d'ailleur. Je regarda alors par la vitre du bus et vit que nous approchions d'un autre arrêt de bus ou quelques enfants attendaient. Connor monta en premier bousculant tous les autres. Il souris bêtement, tapa dans la main de Piper et elle changea de place, c'était comme sa depuis le début de l'année mais comme nous arrivions vers la fin de l'année et que Annabeth semblait vraiment agacé de toutes les tentatives elle soupira, lança un regard noir a Connor et se déplaça a la place derrière moi, a coté de Nico. Il lui lança un regard rapide. Connor fut déçu et alors son frère jumeau lança un ballon dans sa tete. Travis Alatir, il était deja moins lourd que son frère puisque Annabeth rit a son action, il lui lançait un regard charmeur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Annabeth et lui était comme frère et soeur. Ils adoraient se taquiner. Frank Zhang fit son entrée a son tour, Thalia lui fit une place et il lui sourit. Silena Beauregard entra alors, elle était plus belle que Piper, plus grande, plus gracieuse, elle alla se placer a coté de Piper en lançant un regard a Annabeth qui disait "Qu'est ce que tu fou la ma chérie, on en parlera plus tard et puis tes vêtement on va vraiment devoir remédier a sa". Clarisse La Rue entra a son tour, elle aussi était belle mais loins derrière Annabeth, Piper et Silena. Clarisse s'assit juste devant moi, elle se retourna pour savoir qui serait derrière elle, elle me lança un petit regard et se retourna. Reyna Avilla s'installa a coté de Clarisse, elles commencèrent a parler des cheerleaders. Reyna était une jolie brune, qui avait un caractère bien trempé. Le bus repris sa course jusqu'au lycée. Plus aucun arrêt n'était prévue pourtant le bus s'arrêta, un accident venait d'être provoqué sur la chaussé. Le chauffeur prit son micro et dit:

"Ok les kid, y'a un accident, je vais aller voire vous bougez pas du bus, vous serrez gentil."

Sur ces paroles il sortit, Percy continuait de raconter ses histoire avec Jason. Annabeth essayait de voire ce qu'il se passait. Clarisse et Reyna se retounerent et lancèrent un regard des plus noir a Silena. La jeune fille appela Annabeth qui alla voire son amie. Elle commencèrent a parler du look d'Annabeth qui était bien pourtant. On entendit un bruit venant de l'avant du bus, un homme entra. Il nous regarda tous, il dit alors:

"Ok, ceux du fond, a partir des deux piplettes, vous sortez.

-Vous etes qui vous ? Demanda Clarisse agressivement.

-POSE PAS DE QUESTION ET SORTEZ TOUS, il sortit une arme qui nous fit tous obeillirent."

Nous virent tous le corps de notre chauffeur de bus. Il était dans une marre de sang, Nico attrapa Annabeth pour la protéger. Personne ne paniqua jusqu'à ce que l'homme nous fîmes monter dans son fourgon. Percy aida Silena a monter, d'ailleurs il aida tout le monde assez altruiste de sa part. Piper tremblait de peur dans les bras de sa soeur de coeur, Silena. Annabeth c'était attaché a Thalia. Annabeth dit alors:

"Ok, si on fait tout ce qu'il nous dit on devrait s'en sortir. Alors pas de conneries les gars.

- Meme si il nous demande de tuer quelqu'un ? Demanda stupidement Percy

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous demander mais on doit garder notre calme, repondit sévèrement Annabeth.

- On doit être solidaire, dis-je alors.

-Ouai, Léo a raison nous devons être solidaire, rencherissa Annabeth."

Je m'étais tromper elle connaissais mon vrai prénom, elle était diffé explosa en pleur. Annabeth lui demanda:

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai pas dit au revoir a Melinda, on c'est disputé ce matin."

Melinda ? Pourquoi Thalia appelait sa mère pas son prénom ? Je demanderais a Jason plus tard. Je remarqua alors que je n'avais pas prit la peine de dire au revoir a ma petite soeur. On avait tous, a mon avis, oublier de faire quelques choses ce matin qui nous pourra peut être jamais être fait. On s'arrêta alors, on entendit deux portes claquer, ils ouvrirent la porte arriere pour nous faire sortir. Ils nous emmenèrent vers un grand hangar, ils nous mirent en ligne. Alors il firent des choix assez étrange, basé sur je ne sais quelle statistique. Ils firent des binômes, Percy avec Clarisse, Reyna avec Connor, Annabeth avec moi, Nico avec Piper, Travis avec Jason et Thalia avec Reyna. Ils se tournèrent vers Silena et l'un d'eux lui tira une balle dans la jambe, Annabeth sursauta, Piper hurla elle voulait courir vers son amie mais Nico l'en empêchait, Reyna était tellement choqué qu'elle était figée, Clarisse hurla sur le tireur lui disant plus d'injure que j'aurais put dire en une vie, j'etais surement aussi choqué que Reyna, Thalia perdue pied et s'effondra, elle tomba a terre puis pleura, Percy essaiyait de raisonner Clarisse, Connor avait une larme qui perlait sur sa joue, Jason tentait de consoler sa soeur et Travis regardait Annabeth impuissant. Elle pleurait maintenant dans mes bras. Le tireur dit alors:

"C'est simple un groupe va la prendre, vous pourrez choisir qui la prend, vous avez deux minutes."

Je compris alors pourquoi les groupes étaient fait de cette façon, je supposa que Annabeth et Piper serait très eloigné. Elles étaient les deux amies les plus proches de Silena. On se mit en cercle et alors Annabeth fut la première a raisonner d'un maniere assez audacieuse:

"Piper, tu prends Silena.

- Tu veux pas qu'elle soit dans ton groupe ? Demanda Piper.

- Tu es sa meilleure amie, je ne peux pas te voler sa, tu lui fera un garrot pour qu'elle ne saigne plus. Si elle doit mourir je veux qu'elle meurt dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Déglutit Annabeth.

- Annabeth… Commença Piper.

- Non, j'ai fait mon choix, tu lui diras que je l'aime de ma part s'il te plait.

- Oui bien sur, merci Beth."

Annabeth lui lança un simple sourire forcé, je savais qu'elle adorait Silena mais elle ne pouvait pas voler Silena a sa meilleure amie. L'homme nous regarda, il m'effrayait. Il ouvrit la bouche et lança:

"Alors qui la prend ?

- Nous, dit Nico.

- Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi."

Il s'était tenu au plan. Tout se passai comme il le fallait pour le moment. Annabeth refoula un sanglot que je suis apparemment le seul a remarquer. Piper se précipita vers sa meilleure amie. Le jeune fille pleurait de sa blessure. L'homme nous conduisit vers des cages. Il mit Annabeth et moi a coté de Silena, Piper et Nico. Ça m'ettona mais je ne laissa rien paraître. Dans la nuit Annabeth se réveilla en sursaut me réveillant aussi. Je lui demandit alors:

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu, rien l-laisse tomber. Me mentit elle."

Je hocha la tete décidant de ne rien dire sur son mensonge. Elle tourna la tete et se plongea dans le regard de Percy qui ne dormait pas, il était a une cage d'ecard. Nous étions séparé par Connor et Reyna. Etonnement il la regarda en retour. Je décida de me rendormir.

Il faisait jour, le soleil m'éblouissait. Annabeth dormait encore paisiblement, je décida alors de ne pas la réveiller comme Nico l'était j'allais lui parler a lui.

"Hey, Nico, ça va ?

- Comme ça peut aller quand on c'est fait enlever et toi ?

- La meme chose. Tu sais a quelle heure c'est endormit Annabeth ?

- Vers sept heure du matin, elle a pleuré toute la nuit, répondit Nico.

- Ok, merci comment va Silena ?

- Elle va tenir le coup, la balle a fait moins de dégât que prévue. Repondit il.

- Merci, comment on va sortir d'ici, c'est énorme et y'a des gardes partout.

- On devrait attendre une bonne idée d'Annabeth. Elle est la seule qui est plus de dix de moyenne ici.

- Hey, j'ai dix et demi de moyenne monsieur.

- Bon, elle est la seule qui est plus de dix-sept de moyenne ici.

- Je te l'accorde mais je prefere la laisser dormir.

- Je te comprends."

Quelques heures plus tard Annabeth se réveilla apres tout le monde. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la perturber ainsi ? Elle nous dévisagea tous et regarda Silena qui avait meilleure mine. L'homme entra dans le hangar comme si il savait que Annabeth allait se réveiller a ce moment. Il nous regarda tous et ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

**J'espere que ça vous plait, si c'est le cas laissez des Reviews que je sache qui suis cette histoire. Je voulais qu'on fasse un point. On est incarné par Léo Valdez. Tous les personnages n'ont pas leurs, comment dire, gene de demi-dieu. Ils sont de simple mortel mais on garder leur caractère et quelques liens. Pour le secret d'Annabeth c'est au prochain chapitre qu'elle va un peut parler. Nico est aussi sinistre que d'habitude, Léo est un peut plus observateur. L'identité de l'homme sera annoncer dans le prochain chapitre. Laissez des Reviews histoire que je sache ce que vous pensez. Merci encore de m'avoir lut.**

**FF**


	2. Chapter 2

"Salut, les enfants, bien dormit ? Je m'appelle Cory Randy Oratio Nathaniel Okilian Spear. Aujourd'hui vous avez un sacré programme, comme il est 16:30, on va faire quelques "activités". Alors pour celle-ci je veux Piper et Clarisse. Aller, levez vous. Vous allez devoir vous battre. Le combat est fini lorsque l'une de vous ne pourra plus se lever."

Je trouvais sa assez déséquilibré. Clarisse faisait une tête de plus que Piper et surtout elle semblait être plus forte. Piper se leva,Cory la fit sortir de sa cage puis Clarisse sortit a son tour. Elle se mirent la où Cory leur avait indiqué de se placer, au milieu de la pièce pour que tout le monde puissent les voirent.

"Vous, votre boulot c'est de les aider. Vous devrez donc choisir un camp. Annonça Cory."

Annabeth semblait réfléchir intensément. Elle s'approcha, elle maintenant collé au barreau de la cage. Elle devait faire un choix entre deux filles de son lycée, qu'elle fréquentait tous les jours, a qui elle parlait tous les jours. Je décida de faire mon choix, Clarisse semblait plus apte a gagner. Tout le monde réfléchissait.

"C'est bon, lancez le combat, dit alors Annabeth.

- D'accord. Combattez ! Ordonna Cory."

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent, on pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de Piper et de la hantise dans ceux de Clarisse. Elles nous voulaient pas se battre, au fond elle s'appréciait un peut. Il y avait déjà eu un conflit entre les filles normales et les cheerleaders. C'est de la que venait le plus grand conflit. Le pire étant que Silena et Piper refusait catégoriquement d'entrer dans les cheerleaders, ce qui les mettaient en colère car les deux filles étaient magnifiques. Annabeth hurla alors:

"N'oubliez contre qui ont se bat !"

Piper et Clarisse lancèrent un regard a Annabeth, un regard qui voulait dire "sa marche". Clarisse baissa les points et s'assit, Piper en fit de même. Elles refusaient de se battre et le montrait a leur ravisseur. Audacieux. Cory entra, il était tellement énervé qu'il aurait été compliqué d'être plus rouge que lui. Il lança un regard rapide aux deux filles. Se dérogea vers Annabeth. Il ouvrit la cage, m'écarta en me poussant sur le côté ( je me pris les barreaux en pleine face), attrapa Annabeth par le col, Percy se leva, elle tourna la tête vers Nico. Elle regarda Cory dans les yeux et alors elle fit la chose la plus courageuse que jamais je n'aurais osé faire, elle lui mit un coup de boule. Elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire "prend les clés, sort de la cage". Je m'exécuta, je prit les clés, Cory étaient entièrement désorienté. Elle sortit de la cage, je lui lança les clés elle enferma Cory. Les gardes se lancèrent sur elle, elle courut ouvrir a Percy. Il commença a se battre. Elle ouvrit toute les cages a la suite. Piper et Clarisse se battait contre les gardes. Alors tout le monde entendit un bruit, comme un coup de feu. Quelqu'un venait de tirer sur Nico. Il s'effondra, nous étions tous complètement tourné vers lui. Je couru vers lui, quelqu'un lui avait tiré dans le torse. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Annabeth et les autres voulaient nous rejoindre mais les gardes les retenaient. Nico me dit alors:

"S'il te plait, prend soin d'Annabeth.

- Ouai, sans problème."

Il ferma les yeux et je ne sentit plus son souffle. Je me mis a pleurer et dans un hélant de colère me jeta sur un garde et le battit. Mes coups allaient sur lui, je sentais son sang sur mes mains. Un garde m'attrapa, m'empêchant de continuer ce que je faisais. Je venais de tuer un homme. Les gardes firent sortir Cory, il nous regarda longtemps, il s'approcha doucement d'Annabeth. Je m'étais tromper il était possible d'être plus rouge. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, elle hurla, il lui mit des coups de genoux dans le ventre et la tête, Percy essaya de venir l'aider mais il était retenu. Elle hurlait, ce son résonnait dans ma tête. J'avais mal pour elle. Quand Cory eu fini, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était inerte. Tête contre le sol. Je me demandais si elle était morte ou juste évanoui. Cory dit alors:

"Voila ce qui arrivera au prochain qui tentera de me défier. Compris les gamins ?"

Les gardes nous lâchèrent, nous courûmes tous vers Annabeth, Thalia arriva en première. Ils ne nous enfermèrent pas, ils nous laissèrent dans la pièce. Thalia la retourna, son visage était en sang. Elle était inconsciente ce qui nous soulagea tous. Mais elle ne pourra pas recevoir des soins. Pourquoi Cory ne l'a pas simplement tué comme il l'a fait avec Nico, au mon dieu, Nico ! Il était mort, on ne le reverrait plus jamais et nous ne savons même pas si un jour quelqu'un l'enterrera. Ce type qui était comme un frère pour moi était juste mort. Il était parti. Mon coeur commença s'étirer dans tous les sens. Tiraillé entre la colère, la détresse, le déni, la culpabilité. Je ne pouvais pas simplement y croire. Thalia tenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et j'avais le sang d'un ami sur les mains, c'est pas possible, je viens de tuer quelqu'un ! Mais je suis un monstre, sûrement autant que celui qui a tué Nico. Il avait une soeur. Je vais être obligé de parler de lui au passé ! Non, c'est inimaginable. J'explosa en pleur. Super virile pour un garçon. Reyna me consola, elle semblait abattue aussi par ce qui venait de se passer mais elle était plus forte que moi. Thalia demanda alors:

"Percy, tu peux déchirer ta veste s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais combien m'a coûté cette veste ?

- Pour essuyer le sang d'Annabeth et en bref je m'en fou du prix de ta veste !

- Pfff, c'est sur toi t'es plein aux as.

- Je ne te permets pas de me juger Jackson (quand Thalia utilisait les noms, elle était énervée). Tu ne me connais pas, tout comme tu ne connais personne ici à part Jason.

- Aller, tient. Dit il amèrement."

Thalia prit la veste, la déchira et commença à prendre soin de sa meilleure amie. Je pensa alors que l'on devrait tous apprendre à se connaître. Après tout, on avait rien à faire, Cory semblait ne pas vouloir nous donner d'autre défi. On pouvait se parler, se décrire, se confier. J'exposa mon idée aux autres:

"On pourrait apprendre à se connaître.

- Mais bien sur l'enfflameur, on a vraiment que sa à faire, lança Clarisse sarcastiquement.

- Clarisse, il a raison, ça nous évitera d'être maladroit dans certains propos, dit Travis qui tenait la tête d'Annabeth.

- OK. Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi l'enfflameur ?

- Nos vrai nom et prénom a tous.

- Clarisse La rue

- Travis Alatir

- Connor Alatir

- Thalia Grace

- Piper McLean

- Jason Grace

- Percy Jackson

- Léo Valdez

- Reyna Avilla

-Silena Beauregard

- C'est déjà un bon début maintenant, nos trois grands défauts. Je commence, je suis impatient, j'ai des tendances pyromanes et je suis impulsif.

- Je suis stupide, égocentrique et insupportable, dit Percy.

- Je veux contrôler tout le monde, je suis incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments et j'ai constamment peur. Annonça Thalia.

- Je suis un crétin fini qui traîne avec Percy parce que il sait que jamais il n'aura d'autres amis. Lâcha Jason.

- Je suis superficielle, critique et une idiote, dit alors Piper.

- Je déteste tout le monde parce que je sais que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, annonça Clarisse.

- Je suis cheerleaders pour pouvoir être aimé parce que autrement je suis détestable, nulle et méchante, balança Reyna.

- Je suis lourd, chiant et énervant, dit Connor.

- Je suis incapable d'être sérieux, je suis nul et ennuyant. Lança le jumeau de Connor.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui porte un masque, je ne suis pas courageuse et encore moins audacieuse, annonça Silena"

Après ça je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompé sur tout le monde, ils devaient être triste, ils se réfugiaient dans la popularité. Annabeth semblait se sentir mieux mais elle semblait seulement.

"Maintenant, on pourrait, je sais pas, se confier.

- Dit donc Valdez, t'as beaucoup d'idée. Lança Clarisse.

- Ouai je sais, mais il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître, vous allez dire quoi a l'enterrement de Nico ? Rien parce que vous n'avez pas prit la peine de lui parler.

- C'est bon, je me lance. Si j'appelle ma "mère" (elle fit le signe des guillemets avec les doigts) Melinda c'est parce que en fait, Jason et moi avons été abandonné puis adopté par Melinda. Elle et moi nous nous disputons souvent parce que elle remplit son rôle de mère plus que très bien. Dit Thalia se confiant la première.

- M-mes parents sont divorcés parce que mon père nous battait ma mère et moi, je suis populaire parce que je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie. Je veux être le meilleur prouver que je ne suis pas une lavette. Une tapette. Je veux pouvoir faire mes preuves. Annonça Percy.

- J'ai foutue le feu a ma maison ce qui a tué ma mère, me laissant seul puisque je n'ai jamais connue mon père. Je vais de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Je fugue souvent. Lâchais-je alors.

- Je ne peux pas exprimer mes sentiments parce que j'ai été trop déçue dans ma vie, j'ai été plus d'une fois trahie par ceux que j'appelais mes amies. Si je suis méchante c'est parce que je ne peux pas exprimer à ceux que j'aime mes sentiments d'une autre façon. Je n'atteins la moyenne dans aucune matière à part le sport. Dit Reyna.

- Je suis rabaissé par mon père chaque soir, a chaque fois que je rentre chez moi il me rabaisse et ça me blesse. Je ne vaux pas mieux que vous tous. Si je suis aussi sarcastique c'est pour cacher mon infériorité par rapport a certains d'entre vous. D'ailleurs a vous tous, lança Clarisse.

- Je suis superficielle parce que je ne veux pas qu'on connaisse mes faiblesses. Je suis faible à l'intérieur, mon père est riche mais ne m'accorde aucune attention. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Il me regarde seulement pour me donner un cheque. Dit Piper sur le point de pleurer.

- Je n'ai jamais connue mes parents et je suis incapable de faire confiance a quelqu'un par peur d'être abandonné. Je ne suis ami avec Percy parce que je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas comme l'ont fait mes parents. Lâcha Jason.

- Si nous utilisons l'humour, commença Connor

- C'est parce que c'est notre moyen de défense. Finit Travis

- On ne peut pas être sérieux parce que on a peur d'affronter

-La vrai vie.

- On ne veut pas avoir de conversation sérieuse par peur

- De se retrouver piéger parce que on aura aucun argument. Fini Travis.

- Je pourrais avoir de super notes mais j'ai peur du regard des autres, je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que Beth, annonça Silena"

- Bon bas c'est pas mal. On est tous différents."

On s'arrêta de parler durant plusieurs heures qui semblaient être des mois. Annabeth ouvrit les yeux, tout le monde vinrent aux petits soins pour elle.

"Nico ! Nico ! Il est tombé, où est-il ?

- Beth, il est… Commença Thalia

- Il est mort, un garde lui a tiré une balle dans le torse. Finit Percy.

- C'est pas possible, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dut vous entrainer la dedans. Je suis désolé, je-je…

- Calme toi Beth, personne pense que c'est de ta faute ici, la rassura Travis.

- Léo à tout prit en main et on a commencé a se confier les uns aux autres. On a parlé. Dit Clarisse.

- Mouais, c'était pas si incroyable, dis-je avec modestie.

- Valdez, soit pas aussi modeste, intervint Reyna.

- Ok, d'accord mais je tiens juste a vous dire que j'ai une douleur insupportable aux cotes ! Annonça Beth (je préfère l'appeler comme sa).

- Tu dois en avoir quelques unes de cassé, répondit Percy avec un regard plein de douceur.

- Génial ! S'exclama Beth."

Elle devait vraiment avoir mal car a chaque mouvement elle faisait une grimace de douleur. J'avais beaucoup de peine pour elle. Annabeth avait juste voulue nous faire sortir de la, mais ça c'était soldé d'un échec et d'une mort. Elle devait tellement culpabiliser, je m'approcha d'elle et lui dit:

" Tu ne t'es pas confié toi, tu pourrais le faire aussi.

- T'as raison Léo mais je veux pas le faire devant tout le monde.

- Confies-toi juste a moi.

- Mon père est obsédée par les avions de la guerre, je ne lui en voudrais pas si il s'occupait de moi, si il me regardait ne serais-ce qu'un instant. Il est beaucoup trop occupé par ses recherches. Il pense que si il me donne quelques livres je me sentirais bien, il fait sa seulement pour sa conscience. J'ai une peur panique d'être abandonnée, un ancien ami à moi m'a abandonnée et il n'a pas tenue la promesse que l'on c'était faite. Il est parti sans se retourner, il m'a tellement blessé quand il a fait sa que je ne pensais pas m'attacher a quelqu'un autant qu'a lui puis il y a eu Travis. Il a tout changé, il m'a pris sous son aile, comme un frère. Il s'occupe de moi et je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais lui rendre la pareil. Dit elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

- Je pensais pas que vous aviez tous autant souffert, en fait je vous prenais pour des gamins riches, pourri gâté et qui ne pense qu'a eux. Mais en fait vous êtes différent des personnes que j'ai connue dans mon passé. Je suis content de te connaître Annabeth Chase.

- Moi aussi l'enfflameur alias Léo Valdez.

- T'aurais pas un autre plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici ?

- Hum, si, il y a des caméras (elle les montra du doigt joignant parole et geste) la, la, la, la et ici.

- Et celle-la ?

- C'est une fausse, elle ne bouge pas. Il doit y avoir environ vingt gardes, deux à chaque sortie et les autres font juste des allers-retours dans la pièce. Le seul endroit qu'il ne surveille pas est cette sortie mais en même temps je suppose que sa doit mener a la salle de surveillance. Il doit donc y avoir des gardes dans ce couloir, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un écran par camera c'est donc gérable par deux personnes. Il y a donc environs quatre gardes dans le couloir puis deux dans la salle de surveillance.

- OK, et donc ?

- On va devoir faire une diversion qui attirera les deux gardes de la salle de surveillance puis on se s'occupera des deux gardes qui sont devant cette porte.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est la sortie ?

- Et bien, très cher Léo, si tu avais regardé plus souvent ce coin de la pièce, tu aurais remarqué que toutes les cinq heures, les gardes se relaient et ils sortent par la. De plus on voit parfaitement de la lumière provenir de la porte. Le mieux c'est qu'on fasse une tentative en plein nuit.

- Ils seront plus facile à neutraliser comme ça.

- En effet. On doit le dire aux autres sans que les gardes nous entendent.

- Ils nous ont entendu ici ?

- Non mais on est que deux, expliqué quelques choses a un groupe en deuil c'est plus compliqué crois moi Valdez.

- Je te crois mais je t'ai bien écouté alors que je connaissais Nico.

- Ouai mais toi tu es plus mature et intelligent que la plupart d'entre nous."

Nous expliquâmes le plan aux autres qui écoutait très attentivement. C'était une très bonne idée mais comment faire alors qu'Annabeth avait des cotes cassé et que Silena ne pouvait pas marcher seule ?

La nuit commença tomber et la diversion allait être mise en place lorsque Cory entra. Ce type m'effrayait vraiment il était grand et avait des yeux sombres. Nous firent tous semblant de dormir. Cory ordonna quelques choses et je sentis quelqu'un me porter. Je retenait mes tremblements mais ou m'emmenait- il ?

* * *

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plut. J'ai mit quelques minutes a l'écrire. Je tenais a vous dire que je mettrais environ deux chapitre par semaine et que j'allais commencer une nouvelle histoire. Toujours avec l'univers Percy Jackson mais en racontant la vie des enfants de sang-mélé. N'hésitez pas a me dire si vous ne comprenez pas quelques choses ou que j'ai oubliée des mots (je suis dislequexique). Merci de m'avoir lut. **

**Je dédicaces ce chapitre a Unic1 la premiere personne a avoir follow mon histoire et avoir review. **

**Unic1: Merci d'avoir suivie l'histoire et de m'avoir review ça me touche vraiment. Tu as bien raison Léo est vraiment plus calme mais j'ai décidé de retirer l'hyperactivité a tous les héros. Pour ce qui est de leur ravisseur, as- tu vue la subtilité de son nom ? Je te laisse deviner toi meme. Merci encore de suivre l'histoire. Dit moi ce que tu penses de mon idée pour une autre histoire.**


	3. Chapter 3

L'homme qui me portait semblait être géant, il m'emmenait dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'étais plus avec les autres, je put apercevoir que quelqu'un d'autre était a côté de moi, porté aussi par un homme géant. Qui était-ce ? Je ne savais pas ce que Cory avait derrière la tête mais ne semblait pas être un voyage dans le pays des bisounours. Je pensais, sans m'en rendre compte, a Annabeth. J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelques choses alors que c'était moi qui me faisait kidnapper par mes kidnappeurs. Tout était sombre, il voyait dans le noir ou quoi ?

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte, Cory l'ouvrit et je fus jeté dans la salle. Je ne comprenais rien je demanda:

"Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Heu ouai, c'est qui ?

- Léo Valdez et toi t 'es qui ?

- C'est Thalia.

- D'accord, t'as une idée de ce qu'on fout ici ?

- Bas, je crois que c'est pour une "activité" Cory.

- Notre plan tombe a l'eau.

- Oui."

La nuit semblait durer des siècles, je ne sais pas si vous savez a quel point une nuit quand vous ne pouvez pas dormir parce que l'un de vos amis est mort, que vous n'avez rien a faire et que si vous parlez avec la personne en face de vous (ce que vous ne voulez absolument pas), vous vous risquez a une baffe dans la tete. Que le temps passait doucement, j'aurais aimé être avec Annabeth, on s'entendait bien.

Le jour commença se lever et je put examiner la pièce, c'était une pièce carré vide, sans meuble, il y avait une fenetre, je décidais de ragarder par cette dernière. Je vis alors tous les autres, ils étaient reveillé, ils avaient tous un visage inquieté, je hurla que j'etais ici, mais j'etais invisible du moins a leurs yeux. Je vis Cory s'avancer vers eux, Percy se leva, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

PDV Annabeth

Mais ou étaient Léo et Thalia ? C'est ma question que tout le monde se posait depuis hier soir. J'etais épuisée, faible et j'avais mal a chaque que je respirais. Percy faisait de son mieux pour que j'aille bien. Cory entra dans le hangar. J'en avait marre, Percy alla a sa rencontre.

"Percy, comment vas-tu ?

- C'est vous qui demandez, deux de mes amis on disparue, deux autres sont blessé et un autre est mort, je ne suis pas d'humeur a supporter vos stupidité. Dites nous ce que vous voulez.

- Et bien, vous avez dut remarquer que Valdez et la fille Grace ont disparue. C'est pour les besoins d'un jeux. Cette fois-ci les participant sont: Annabeth et Jason.

- Elle est blessé c'est entièrement...

- C'est bon Percy, le coupais-je

- En place mettez vous la, voila."

Je vis Léo et Thalia descendre avec une passerelle. Cory nous donna les regles:

"Vous allez devoir choisir entre les deux, un parcoure ne devrait pas tarder a s'afficher, si vous arrivez a survivre tous les deux et bien vous sauvez les deux. Vous ne pouvez choisir qu'une personne mais vous pouvez faire le parcoure autant de fois que vous voulez tant que vous etes encore en vie. Vous avez exactement une heure pour passer le parcoure, sauver l'un des deux et revenir ici en passant encore par le parcoure. Bien vous avez compris ?

- Oui, dit Jason."

Le parcoure était deja afficher, il était complexe, on devait monter, descendre, passer en equilibre, passer dans un labyrinthe. En bref, si j'arrivais a faire l'aller je ne pourrais pas revenir, j'aurais trop mal. Je lança un regard a Jason, il allait, bien sur, sauver sa soeur. Nous commençâmes le parcoure. Je monta, descendis et passa en equilibre sur un fil au dessus d'épine en métal. N'importe quelle chute nous serais fatale. Jason et moi avions passé le parcoure avec succès. Une fois sur la passerelle je souffla un peut et détacha Léo, Jason détachait Thalia. Je dis a Léo de commencer sans moi. Il nous restait vingt minutes environs. Je m'élança mais comme prévue la douleur était vraiment intense. Léo se retourna, il mit mon bras sur son épaule et commença a me faire marcher. Mais le moment du fil était arrivé.

"Vas-y je peux le faire je te rejoins, dis-je.

- D'accord."

Léo partit en premier et réussi, je devais passer parce que il ne comptait pas partir sans moi. Je me lança donc, laissant la douleur aux seconds plan, meme si elle était toujours présente, l'envie de m'en sortir était plus forte. Il restait 15 minutes envions. J'etais au milieu de la distance, je failli tomber mais je me rattrapa de justesse, ce qui tira sur mes bras et par conséquent sur mes cotes. Qui pouvait supporter une telle douleur ? Je le faisais, je voulais montrer que j'etais courageuse. Je me souleva et me remit sur pied. Je continua de marcher, Jason et Thalia venait d'arriver. Léo m'attrapa la main et mit mon bras sur son épaule pour me ménager. Il restait dix minutes, j'en étais sur, nous devions nous dépêcher. Aux derniers saut, je sentis une autre cote se déplacer. La douleur était tellement horrible que ma vue se troublait, Léo nous emmena jusqu'a l'arriver, deux minutes avant la fin et a ce moment ma vue devint entièrement noire. Je m'évanouissais.

PDV Léo

Elle s'évanouit dans mes bras. Nous avions fini. Percy se dirigea vers nous et me dit de l'allonger. Elle avait une cote de déplacer celon Clarisse. Elle avait ce parcoure pour moi, autrement je serais mort. Je me sentais un peut coupable. On était tous fatigué de ce qui nous arrivait, Cory était un vrai sadique en plus. Il devrait consulter, qui aurait l'idée de faire jouer une fille blessé. Je voulais sa mort. J'etais en colère contre lui. Il avait fait tuer Nico, avait blessé Silena et Annabeth. Il devait payer ! Puis je pensa a ce que moi j'avais fait. J'avais foutue le feu a ma maison, ce qui avait tuer ma mère. Je passais ma vie a éviter les services sociaux. Pour finir je vivais dans le garage d'une maison. En bref, je ne valais surement pas mieux Cory. Je ne me sentais de jouer encore a un de ses jeux et pourtant, il entra avec deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme. L'homme nous regarda tous et la femme se dirigea vers Percy. Il la regarda, elle lui rendit un regard charmeur. Percy s'adoucit apparemment atteint par le jolie regard de la femme. Elle le draguais, c'était flagrant. Elle n'étais pas plus belle que Silena ou Piper ou meme Annabeth. Elle était brune, metisse et avait des yeux vers clair. Certes elle était belle mais a mes yeux Annabeth était la plus belle, mince, je tombais amoureux d'elle ! Comment se fait-il que je n'avais jamais remarqué mes sentiments pour Annabeth ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire mais ils étaient la. L'homme s'approcha d'Annabeth, il essaya de la réveiller gentiment. Elle ouvrit un oeuil et sursauta. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre a voir un visage a son reveille. Mais non ce n'était pas pour ça. Elle paniqua, je la prit dans mes bras pour essayer de la rassurer. Elle me chuchota doucement a l'oreille:

"C'est celui qui m'a abandonnée."

Je fus choqué de savoir qu'il était la puis je compris. La femme devait aussi avoir un lien avec Percy et Cory les utilisaient pour blesser certains d'entre nous mais pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur Annabeth ? Je crois que je me posais la question trop vite car elle entra, comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je ne voulais pas revivre sa une nouvelle fois, que quelqu'un me donne de l'aire. Je n'arrive plus respirer !

* * *

**Mais qui peut etre cette personne ? Laissez vos avis, je remercie ceux qui ont review ! Vous me donnez le courage de continuer. j'ai décider qu'on allait changer de point de vue, je trouvais ça mieux mais bien sur votre avis compte vraiment, alors dites moi si vous voulez d'autre changement de PDV ou si vous preferez qu'on soit dans le corp de Léo pour toujours. Le chapitre est moins long mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain promis. **

**Un merci spéciale a melia et marine pour vos review. Oui malheuresement Nico est mort, vous verrez que ça va etre important pour la suite.**

**Je sais que pour le moment on se focalise sur Léo et Annabeth, si vous allez entendre les autres personnages dans le prochains chapitre. Je tenais aussi a préciser que je dois ecrire environs entre 4:00 et 7:00 du mat' et je poste vers 22:00. Si vous vous voulez que ce soit posté plus tot (ou plus tard) dites le. Si vous avez n'importe qu'elle question, posez les. Merci encore pour les reviews et de m'avoir lut.**

**F.F**


	4. Chapter 4

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je savais que c'était complètement faux ! Je savais que ce n'était pas réel et pourtant je voulais me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. Elle se tenait devant moi comme si ma maison n'avait jamais flamber parce que j'avais un sérieux problème avec le feu. Je lâcha Annabeth et couru vers celle qui ressemblait tant a ma mère. Elle me tendait ses bras ou j'alla me réfugier. Elle me manquait tellement, d'après les pompiers, quelqu'un avait mit la maison en feu. Je ne me souvenais pas trop de ce qu'il c'est passé, comme si mon cerveau effaçait toutes les données pour que je sois pas enfermé. Ma mère, elle se tenait devant moi, c'était officiel je pleurais, tout comme Thalia et Jason. Ils avaient retrouvé un homme et une femme qui devait être leur parent. Je ne voulais pas me lâcher de ma mère, rester ici pour l'éternité. Rester dans l'endroit qui était le plus sur au monde, dans les bras de sa mère. J'avais 15 ans, elle était morte lorsque j'avais 8 ans, elle avait laisser un vide en moi qui n'avait jamais été comblé. Pourquoi Cory déciderait de nous montrer des gens que l'on aiment plus que tout ? Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, je ne pouvais plus. J'étais dans les bras de ma mère. Je sentais chaque goute sur ma joue, je pleurais de joie pour la première fois depuis il y a bien longtemps. Mon surnom, "l'enfflameur" venait du fait que j'avais fait bruler une poubelle au lycée. Mon coeur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine, je le sentais battre a 100 a l'heures, mon dieu, ma mère me relâcha puis me regarda. Elle semblait être fière de moi. Les autres n'existaient plus. Annabeth n'existait plus. Mon coeur entier battait pour ma mère, au fond de moi je savais qu'elle n'était pas ma mère. Mais imaginez vous perdre quelqu'un et qu'elle revienne d'un coup, vous pouvez la serrer dans vos bras, lui parler, l'embrasser. Ma mère ouvrit la bouche :

"Mon chérie, je t'aime très très très fort.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. Tu m'as tellement manqué, où étais- tu ?

- Léo, dit elle d'un ton sévère, tu as failli me tuer, je devais partir loin de toi.

- M-maman, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas ce que faisait. Dis-je en sortant de mon utopie.

- Tu es un assassin, tu as tué ce pauvre garde. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- M-mais, il a tué Nico. Tu n'es pas ma mère, jamais elle ne m'aurait dit ça !

- À bon, que t'aurait-elle dit ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mon grand, sache que je suis ta mère et que m'on coeur est remplie de pardon. Je te pardonnerais chaque erreur. Tu es mon fils, jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu es ma faiblesse. Même si un jour tu me fais du mal, je ne t'en voudrais pas car je sais que ce ne serait pas volontaire de ta part. Jamais tu ne me ferais de mal. Toi et moi sommes les seules personnes a devoir tout se pardonner. Tu es mon fils, ne plus t'aimer est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Tu as bien raison je ne suis pas ta mère !

- Allez vous en alors !

- Non, je veux te faire souffrir comme elle a souffert durant l'incendie."

Je ne répondis rien, que répondre a une folle qui prend la tête de votre mère. J'essayais d'être fort, du moins de faire paraître ma force. J'étais entièrement déchiré. Durant toute ma vie, j'avais désirer voire ma mère ne serais-ce que pour lui faire un câlin, pour la prendre dans mes bras, juste dix secondes, le temps d'un bisous, le temps de se dire "au revoir". Mon désir le plus profond était d'être avec elle. Revoir son regard, son sourire, entendre sa voix, pouvoir nous dire "je t'aime" en morse. Passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Toutes mes forces m'abandonnèrent. Je tomba par-terre (comme une fille). 7 ans, 7 ans qu'elle était partie et ça me faisait plus mal aujourd'hui qu'hier. Le jour de sa mort, j'avais perdu pied aussi, j'étais resté figez, je n'avais plus d'expression dans les yeux. Ma vie c'était effondré ce jour la. Les profs disaient "C'est bon ça fait un mois reprend toi Léo" mais comment voulez-vous que l'on guérisse ? La personne que vous aimez le plus dans ce monde est partie, tout espoir avec elle. Mon monde partait en fumée. Tout le monde me rabâchait "ça fait un mois je ne tolérerais plus d'écart ". Je me haïssait intérieurement. Je n'avais pas pleuré, ni a son enterrement ou les discours avait été plus beau les uns que les autres mais les personnes qui parlaient ne connaissaient pas vraiment ma mère ! Tous me disaient d'être fort, je voulais répliquer "vous n'avez pas été son fils, vous ne savez pas ce que je ressent !". La dureté du monde me donnait envie de vomir. Je sentis quelqu'un me serrer dans ses bras ce qui me sortis de ma réflexion. Je ne voyais rien mais je reconnaissait ce parfum, Silena Beauregard. Elle me consolait, comme si elle savait ce que ça faisait ! Puis je me rappela du moment ou nous nous étions tous confessé, peut être n'avait elle pas tout dit. Il n'empêche que la chaleur de ses bras commençait a me consolé. Ma "mère" nous toisa comme pour dire "tu n'es qu'un bon a rien, tu ne peux même pas pleurer avec dignité". Mais qui le pouvait ? Pleurer avec dignité, ça n'existe pas c'est comme les fins heureuse, comme mourir avec dignité. Qui peut être digne dans la choses qui peut exprimer notre tristesse ? Je la détestais revenir et détruire encore plus ma vie. Attendez, comment les parents de Thalia et Jason pouvaient être la ? Ils avaient abandonné Thalia et Jason. Je pensais alors que ce n'était pas leur vrai parents. Les pauvres, ils risquent d'être aussi triste que moi mais Thalia avait Annabeth et Jason avait Percy. Mon dieu Annabeth, je l'avais abandonné, la laissant seule avec cette homme qui l'avait abandonné. Je me retourna essayant de voire comment elle allait, elle tournait le dos a l'homme, il essayait de la convaincre de quelques choses. Ça ne marchait pas. Elle ne paraissait pas être convaincue par les propos de l'homme. Je regarda ce que les autres faisaient. Clarisse parlait avec un garçon, elle semblait l'aimer, les étoiles dans ses yeux trahissaient ses sentiments. Elle rigolait, souriait puis le garçon dit quelques choses, le sourire de Clarisse s'estompa et elle alla dans son coin. Thalia et Jason se tenaient la mains. Ils avaient les yeux rouges et Thalia mangeait ses ongles. Ils étaient tristes. Les deux personnes en faces d'eux affichaient un sourire satisfait, le meme que ma "mère". Percy se laissait toujours dragué par cette fille, elle devait être une de ses exs. Une fille qu'il devait aimer sincèrement et il n'attendait que son retour. Il souriait bêtement. Je voulais, secrètement, qu'elle lui brise le coeur, je le détestait vraiment. Il avait montrer son intérêt pour Annabeth ces derniers temps mais il a fallu que cette fille revienne pour qu'il oubli Annabeth. Annabeth avait-elle des sentiments pour Percy ? Reyna était dans son coin, seule, une fille la regardait dans son dos, la fille lui ressemblait tellement, on aurait dit sa soeur. Reyna laissait couler quelques larmes. Piper parlait avec un homme, j'en déduis que c'était son père. Elle ne le voyait qu'a quelques occasion. Puis elle se ferma, se braqua. L'homme n'était bien sur pas son père. Ils devaient tous être de fausses personnes. Les jumeaux Alatir se parlaient. Ils essayaient de se raisonner. Deux jolies filles les regardaient. Surement deux exs. Ils n'étaient pas dupe. Tout le monde avait quelqu'un pour avoir encore plus mal. Tout le monde ? Non, Silena me tenait dans ses bras et ne pleurait pas, au contraire elle affichait un petit sourire.

"Pourquoi tu souris ? Demandais-je.

- Le sosie de mon petit copain est venue me voir, il a dit des choses horribles, mais pendant un moment j'ai réussie a revoir Charlie. Je prends le bon coté des choses.

- Mais quand on sortira tu reverrais ton petit copain, non ?

- Non, Charlie est mort l'année dernière dans un accident de voiture.

- Je suis désolé Silena.

- Mais non, il est mieux la où il est. Je sais qu'il me regarde d'en haut et qu'il sait que nous nous reverrons un jour."

Je ne savais pas que son petit copain était mort. L'année dernière je n'étais pas dans le lycée où je suis aujourd'hui. Mon coeur se soulagea. Je venais de voire ma mère. Du moins son sosie mais comme Silena ma mère devait veillez sur moi d'en haut. Elle devait être fière de son fils du moins je l'espérais. Je releva la tete et alors je fit un sourire a Silena qui avait raison de penser comme elle le faisait. Alors d'un coup une phrase me vint a la tete "Tomber est autorisé, se relever est exiger". Je me releva suivant le dicton de la phrase. Lança un regard au sosie de ma mère. Aida Silena a se relever et je tourna le dos a cette femme. Je me dirigea vers Annabeth pour la rejoindre et essayer de l'aider. Mais je perçus un bout le conversation qui se tenais entre Annabeth et l'homme.

"Je te jure Anna, je suis le vrai Luke. Cory ne le sait pas, je veux te sauver. J'ai echoué la première fois, je t'ai abandonné et je n'aurais pas dut mais aujourd'hui c'est different.

- Qu'est ce qui est different Luke ?

- Mes sentiments.

- C'est-a-dire ?

- Je t'aime Anna, je t'aime.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, quand je t'ai avouer mes sentiments tu m'as regardé et tu n'as rien dit.

- Tes sentiments on disparue ?

- Non…

- Je t'aime Anna, je ferais tout pour te sortir de la mais laisse-moi t'aider.

- Tu peux tous nous sortir ?

- Oui, je le ferais si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Je veux que tu sauve tous, je veux que tu revienne dans ma vie sans plus jamais m'abandonner, je veux t'oublier, je veux te taper, je veux t'embrasser.

- Je vous ferais tous sortir et tu peux m'embrasser maintenant que je t'aime aussi.

- Jamais, jamais je ne retomberais dans tes bras, je connais un garçon qui me fait sourire alors je n'ai plus besoin de tes bras.

- Je vous ferais sortir quand meme."

Annabeth hocha la tete. Mon coeur venais de s'ouvrir en deux et il se demandait "Qui est ce garçon ?!". Silena voyait bien que je n'étais pas bien, elle me caressa le dos amicalement.

"Ça va aller Léo ?

- O-ouais"

Nous continuâmes de marcher vers Anna ou Beth ou Annabeth (elle a vraiment beaucoup de surnom). Elle me lança un regard tendre et nous nous assîmes a coté d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

"Léo, je te présente Luke Castellan, le vrai.

-Salut, dit-il

-Salut, marmonais-je

-Hey qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Beth

-Rien, dis-je rapidement."

Bip mauvaise réponse, elle me prit par le bras et lança un regard aux autres qui voulait dire "partez s'il vous plait". Comme elle était incapable de bouger, forcément les autres partirent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Valdez ?

-Mais rien ! Répondis-je énervé.

-Léo, me supplia-t-elle.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je l'aimais, nuance et meme si je l'aimais en quoi ça te dérangerais ?"

Je m'apprêtais a lui dire, elle devait savoir, connaitre la vérité sur mes sentiments mais comment allait-elle réagir ? Serait-ce réciproque ? Me fuirait-elle après ce que je lui aurais dit ? Resterons amis ? Trop de question se bouleversait dans ma tete. Beaucoup trop de question. J'hesita de plus en plus. Comment lui dire la vérité ? Mon dieu, que un ange m'aide. Que quelqu'un fasse quelques choses qui lui ferait oublier ma jalousie ! Je crois que mon voeux fut trop vite exaucer.

* * *

**J'en vois qui son contre Léanna (Léo/Annabeth). Vous allez devoir lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mon dieu Luke est la ! Je trouvais intéressant de l'ajouter. Merci pour les reviews, je suis tres contente que ça plaise a certains d'entre vous. Pour les plus rétissant au Léanna il y du Percabeth. Ne vous inquiétez pas. **

**La fiction que j'ecrit s'appelle "Changement" pas "Enlevement" alors il va y avoir du changement les amis mais je n'en dit pas plus. Pour le prochain chapitre il y aura plusieur point de vue. **

**Merci a tout ceux qui reviews, n'hésité pas a me dire quand il manque un mot ou quand une phrase ne veut rien je rappel que je suis dyslexique (toujours aussi compliqué a écrire) et que je me relit environ 10 fois. Je repose la question pour une autre FanFiction sur les enfants des demi-dieux si vous en voulez une ecrit pas moi-meme. Bonne journée ou bonne nuit. **

**F.F**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy venait juste de s'écraser au sol, littéralement, il venait de tomber. Il était soit mort, soit il était inconscient. Dans tous les cas, Annabeth était très inquiète, ça se voyait sur sa tête. Cory entra et alors j'hurla quelques choses comme "A L'ATTAQUE !" je n'avais même pas compris moi même alors les autres, ne devraient pas avoir compris aussi mais malgré ils attaquèrent. La voila notre porte de sortie, Annabeth n'avait pas remarqué que Cory entrait toujours par le même endroit et sortait toujours par le même endroit, on neutralisait Cory et on s'enfuyait. Tout le monde se battait et "Luke" aida Annabeth a se lever tout en la protégeant. J'attaquais de toute mes forces. J'entendis alors des bruits de pneu qui grince. Une sirène, la police ? Des tas de personnes en uniforme entrèrent, la police. Mon coeur se relâcha, je me sentais un peut plus en confiance. La police nous appelaient pour nous mettre en sécurité. Luke porta Annabeth jusqu'à leur fourgon. Annabeth lui dit quelque chose que je ne pus entendre mais je devinas facilement lorsque Luke se dirigea vers Percy en courant, je pensa alors a Nico et alla le chercher pour qu'il soit enterré comme il se doit. Je le porta jusqu'au fourgon. Tout le monde était dans le fourgon, les policiers le refermèrent. La route était moins longue qu'aller.

Une fois arriver a destination, tout le monde retrouva sa famille sauf moi. Thalia courut dans les bras de sa mère. Jason lui fit aussi un câlin. Annabeth fut juste embrassé sur le front par son père. Je vis alors au loin la mère de Nico, je le sortis du fourgon. Elle le vit et je remarqua que sa soeur était au cotés de sa mère. Sa mère commença a pleurer et sa soeur ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Voir cette famille détruite me faisait aussi mal. Je déposa Nico dans les bras de sa mère qui était tombé sur ses genoux. J'essaya de la consoler. Sa soeur aussi me tenait dans ses bras. Je ne connaissais pas sa mère mais sa soeur et moi étions de bons amis. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler:

"Valdez ?"

Je connaissais cette voix, parmi des milliers je l'aurais reconnue. C'était mon assistante sociale.

"Ouai Torio ?

- Tu dois rentrer, l'agence t'attends.

- Est-ce-que je peux rester encore un peut avec mes amis ?

- Dépêche toi."

Je hocha la tête, Torio avait prit soin de moi depuis que j'avais foutue le feu a ma maison. Je regarda tout le monde et dans une ambulance prête a partir je vis Silena, je lui fit un signe de main qu'elle me rendit avec un sourire. Alors je vis Annabeth seule assise dans une ambulance, Luke parlait avec son père et Percy était dans les pommes. Je décida de simplement lui sourire mais elle ne me regardait pas. Je l'ignora. Percy se réveilla en sursaut et les portes de son ambulance se fermèrent pour l'emmener a l'hôpital, de même pour Silena et Beth. Thalia et Jason était déjà partit avec leur mère. Piper avait retrouver son père et il la serrait fort dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur limousine. Connor et Travis avait retrouver leur parents. Je vis la mère de Nico s'approcher de moi.

"Je veux que toi et tout tes amis viennent a l'enterrement de Nic.

- Bien sur madame Di Angelo, je les préviendrais. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit dites le moi.

- Merci Léo mais il faut que je me retrouve seule un moment.

- N'oubliez pas que vous avez une fille géniale qui mérite de voir sa mère sourire de nouveau. Soyez forte.

- J'essaierai, au revoir Léo.

- Au revoir madame."

Madame Di Angelo partit et je l'entendis pleurer de nouveau. Les policiers avaient prit le corps de son fils. Je me retrouva de nouveau seul.

"Aller, Léo on y va.

- Je te suis Torio."

Je partis a l'agence d'adoption, je détestais cet endroit. Qui voudrait d'un ados pyromane alors qu'il pourrait avoir le bébé baveux et innocent ?

" Une famille voudrait te voir, va te changer, ils ont patienté depuis le début de ton enlèvement.

- Heu, ok, je serais prêt dans environ trente minutes."

Torio hocha la tete et j'alla me preparer.

Je mis mon costume que je m'étais a chaque fois que je rencontrais une famille. Je me coiffa et alla dans la salle ou se trouvais la famille qui m'attendais depuis l'enlèvement. Je pensais beaucoup a Annabeth qui devait être en train de se faire remettre les cotes en place. Un rire moqueur survint a mes cordes vocales. Elle devait supporter d'avoir retrouver un type qu'il lui avait fait du mal, Percy c'est évanoui comme une patate, j'étais pas la pour l'épauler et elle se faisait remettre les cotes en place. De plus j'imaginais bien que son père s'en foutait d'elle. Il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une fille comme elle. Tout en pensant je me dirigeais vers la salle de rencontre.

* * *

**Tout d'abord DÉSOLÉ de ma longue absence mais je préfère ecrire avec l'envie plutôt que de vous pondre un truc nul et stupide. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre qui me parait NUL. Bon, avez vous des théories sur la famille qui va peut être adopter Léo ? **

**Je suis encore désolé pour cet énorme retard, disons que comme chaque artiste, j'ai eu une période ou je replongeais dans mon passer. En bref, de quoi me faire mal. Mais je suis de retour et j'espère que vous allez laisser des reviews les pandas. **

**PS: Merci pour les reviews.**

**F.F**


End file.
